yaraelssecretdiaryfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:My Sh!t/@comment-5106541-20120721041713
other best part lol long one Summer, Day 9, age 14 (No specific date) I've been looking for you, diary!!! Today was horrible! I'm sitting by Michael's hospital bed. I accidentaly threw a snowball full of ice at his head and it knocked him unconcious. I keep apologizing but he says it's okay. I feel terrible. He's sleeping right now... I'm not leaving his side until he gets better! 2 Weeks later, Summer, Day 10, age 14 (No specific date) Michael is better. He's got some stitches. We've been taking trips to Seaside every weekend. The temperature change makes me feel sick but I can handle it. He trains in this small arena thing. Apparently, he's a ninja. So is his mom. I admire him for that :). Watching him train is pretty cool, the way he can throw doubleswords. He can also do 5 backflips in a row. I'm a little jealous. He can spin swords in one hand. Although I've never seen him with a bow... Day 11, age 14 (No specific date) You know how yesterday I was bragging on his ninja skills? Well he dropped a longsword on his foot. He started screaming really loud, causing people to stare at him. We got to the hospital, where they did some Xrays. Right now he's laying on the couch, watching tv. He's also wearing crutches. If only there were something I could do to help him get better. He keeps asking me what I'm writing, and I just tell him files for work. We're staying in seaside for a while, since the hospital isn't far away from here. 1 week later, Day 12, age 14 (No specific date) Earlier today I stopped by at Michael's house. That's a longgg ride. Poor Sceathe-hlakk. We chatted for a bit, talking about our friendship and stuff. Funny moments lol. Then, we decided to kiss each other. He started reaching in to kiss me, then spilled a bottle of water and got it all over my new jeans! I got the smart idea to grab another bottle of water and I poured it all over his head! At first I thought he was mad at me because he kind of glared at me, but then we leaned in and kissed. It was amazing! Till his mom walked in. I darted out of there. I hope he's not in trouble. Night, diary. Day 13, age 14 (No specific date) This morning I was walking down the sidewalk to my school, and met up with Michael. We couldn't stop laughing about yesterday and he wasn't in trouble, after all. I didn't realize he was drinking milk until I saw some all over my brand new Louie Vuittons... He was so upset and kept apologizing. I was mad but I was totally nice about it. I went home today and tried and tried to clean the stains out of them. That just made it worse. Strangely, I'm starting to feel really close to Michael. I can't help but think about him all the time. I hope he has the same feelings for me! Day 14, age 14 (No specific date) Woohoo! Weekend! Michael was soo sweet! He bought me a new pair of shoes! I was so happy, I tackled him. But forgot that he's still healing. He's the best guy ever! I'm staring at my shoes right now. They're beautiful. Got to go!